Lightning and Swords
by Scriptor02
Summary: Jason Grace,the prince of Greece,is now returning to court after ten years.He has no idea what to urt can be just as dangerous as war.Will he be able to keep up with the court intrigues? Especially when his cousin/best friend Percy Jackson challenges him for the throne?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Hey guys. Just posting my latest fanfiction. This is a PJO/HOO meets Game of Thrones type deal. I wondered what it would be like if the demigods were in charge. This takes place in an alternate universe where the gods are mortals and in a different time period. This really is going to be the Age of the Demigods. So hope you guys enjoy. I don't own PJO or HOO**

Jason Grace was returning to court after ten years. Ten long years he was separated from his family. His wet nurse, Amalthea had warned him of the consequences of returning. He chose to come back anyway. His carriage was making its way back to to the capital, Pantheon. They would be there by tomorrow. He, Amalthea, and a handful of Kouretes were to stop at the estate of Lord Aeolus to spend the night and continue in the morning. "Now, calm yourself, lovey", said Amalthea. "Court can be bit scary if it's your first time", she said. Jason turned his head towards her. "But it isn't my first time. I was born there", said Jason. "You and I both know that you haven't been there since you were five", said Amalthea. "Now won't it be nice to see your mother after so long ?", she asked. "And my sister", Jason reminded her. "Half-sister. Although it will be nice to see how Thalia has matured. A proper lady", she said. "Hopefully a lord might overlook her past, for her beauty and for her dowry", she continued. "It's not her fault she's a bastard", said Jason. "Of course not. It isn't anyone's fault. The gods look upon both bastards and trueborns with love", she said piously. "It is the king's right to do as he wishes", she said. "Of course, if one day you plan on having a bastard, for heaven's sake make sure your wife is pregnant first", she added. It was moments like these that made Jason wonder about Amalthea. One moment she was speaking of the gods and the next of bastards and pregnancies, both scandalous topics. He trusted her more than anyone else, however, so he ignored her and continued to look outside. They were approaching near Aetolia. He could see the statues of maidens clad in pure white clothing, as well as heroes with skies were clear and in the air he could see harpies swooping around. They pulled into the courtyard. The carriage stopped and a Kourete guard poked his head in. "Your Grace, we have arrived", he said. "Finally", said Amalthea."My joints are aching from that carriage", she sniffed. Jason emerged from the carriage. "Your Grace !", he heard a voice cry. Aeolus greeted him. Aeolus was the Master of the Four Winds. He was wearing a sky blue doublet and his face looked unnaturally smooth. They said he had beauticians remove the wrinkles from his face. His age was referenced by his white hair. He was accompanied by a nymph,an aura by the looks of her. She was very small and had long curly black hair. At first glance she looked almost like a ghost. She walked beside Aeolus. Harpies swooped down from above and began taking their luggage to their rooms."Your Grace it is a pleasure to see you. I hope your trip was comfortable", he said. "This ",he said gesturing to the aura, "is Mellie, my stewardess", he said. She curtsied. "This is my nurse Amalthea", said Jason. "Welcome to Aetolia", he said gesturing to his castle. "Your Grace, I suggest you bathe and rest and in the evening we will have the feast", he said. "I agree, Aeolus. Thank you for your hospitality", said Jason. "The honor is mine", said Aeolus."Mellie take them to their rooms", he said. "If you'll follow me, Your Grace", she said as she began to lead them through the palace."So Mellie ", he said to break the silence, "it must be quite an accomplishment to be the stewardess", he said. "Oh yes. I've been his stewardess the longest", she said."How long have you been his stewardess ?", asked tilted her head in thought. "About twelve hours", she said. "He keeps dismissing his stewards", she said. "Oh", said Jason. With that they arrived in front of the room. "If you need anything just say it out loud and the servants will bring you it", she said. "Okay, thanks", he said. She smiled and dissipated. He entered the room. The harpies had already brought his luggage. A bath had already been drawn. He disrobed and eased himself into the bath. He began to think back to what had happened ten years ago.

He had read about what had happened and had heard stories from Amalthea. His grandfather, was king of Olympus. King Kronos. He had six children, his father Zeus, his mother Hera, his uncles, Poseidon and Hades, and his aunts Demeter and Hestia. His grandfather was a good king, but had bouts of anger and cruelty at times. Over the years these bouts of anger began to become more plentiful until his personality changed completely. He banished his half-brothers, the Cyclopes and Hecatoncheires to Tartarus, a wasteland. He isolated his wife, Rhea. He sent his children away to be trained and taught. When they came back however, he became paranoid, but hid it. Zeus and Hera were married and Jason was born soon after. Jason had a few memories of his grandfather. He remembered a gaunt old man, sitting on a throne, scythe in his hand. He remembered his father arguing with his grandfather. Finally Kronos tipped. He became convinced that his children were plotting against them. He ordered their deaths, but Rhea helped them escape. There they decided to go to war against their father. They went to Tartarus, where his father slew the jailer Kampe, and freed the Cyclopes and Hecatoncheires. The Cyclopes then forged mighty weapons for them to use. A lightning bolt, a trident, and a helm of fear. They went to war. His father had sent him to Mount Ida with Amalthea and a few Kourete guards. The war had ended about a year ago. His father had wanted time for things to settle down. And now he was going back.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short nap, Jason was reading a book, waiting for the call. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it. Mellie was on the other side. "The feast is ready, Your Grace",she said. He followed her as she took him to the banquet hall. The hall was already filled with people. He made his way to the dais to take his seat next to Aeolus. They had already broken out the nectar. As Jason took his seat, Aeolus rose and tapped his glass to get the people's attention. He spoke, "Good people, we have in our presence the Crown Prince of Greece, Prince Jason Grace". There was a cheer. Aeolus turned to him.

"Your Grace, we wish to honor you with this feast. So with your permission", he said. Jason bowed his head. "Let us feast !", roared Aeolus. "LET US FEAST !", they people roared back at him. At the end of the hall, musicians started first course was suckling pig with roast plums. Jason sat back and ate. Aeolus ate with and drank with gusto. "So, I hope everything is to your liking, Your Grace", said Aeolus. "Everything is delicious", said Jason. "I'm sure you'll be happy to return to court after all these years", he said. Jason nodded. "It will be nice to see my family after so long", said Jason.

"I think you'll find that court is a place of deception and treachery", said Aeolus. Jason turned to look at Aeolus. "Why would you say that ?", asked Jason. "Things have been in upheaval after your grandfather's death. Those who sided with your grandfather have been exiled or killed. Your father's rule has been beneficial so far", he said. "This has been true for any court. There are always those who seek to better themselves", said Jason. "I think you'll find a young prince could be taken advantage of by those self-seekers", warned Aeolus. "But know that you will always have a loyal subject in me, Your Grace", said Aeolus with a small bow of his head.

"Of course", said Jason. He knew Aeolus was one of those very same self-seekers. They sat in silence for a while. "So, Lord Aeolus, do you go to court often ?", asked Jason. "Only for trade and celebrations", said Aeolus. "Speaking of, I'm sure your father will be hosting some sort of celebration for you", said Aeolus. "I hope there is a tourney", said Jason. "It will be nice to see the great knights joust",said Jason. "More likely a ball of some sort", said Aeolus. "The young ladies get so excited by the slightest rumor", said Aeolus. "Perhaps you'll find your betrothed, eh?", joked Aeolus. Jason smiled. "You will be a good king, I think", decided Aeolus. "I'm glad you think so", said Jason. "We need a strong king to rid us of the rebels", said Aeolus. "You flatter me ,my lord. I don't plan on becoming king for a while yet. My father is still in his prime", said Jason. "And may he stay that way !", toasted Aeolus. Jason raised a glass and drank.

In the morning Jason got ready to leave. Aeolus wished him a safe journey. The carriage left Aeolia and started leaving Aether as well. Jason tried to remember his geography. After leaving Aether, they were entering the Crownlands, which was divided into Olympus and the Olympians. After crossing through Olympus was Thalos which was ruled by his uncle Poseidon. After passing through the Door of Orpheus, you reached Erebus, governed by his other uncle Hades. If you went north of Erebus, you entered Tartarus, the seat of the Hekatonkheires. Jason gauged how close they were to Olympus by watching the various banners. An owl clutching an olive branch was surely Athens. The bloody spear with a boar was Sparta. The hammer and anvil was Lemnos. These were a few banners of the Olympians. Each of them with soldiers or trade connections that made them very powerful. Unlike other Houses that swore allegiance to Aether, Thalos or Erebus, the Olympians were loyal only to the king. As they neared Jason could smell the capital city. Suddenly the carriage stopped. "Oh,why have we stopped?", asked Amalthea. "Your Grace, a convoy has been sent to receive you",said the carriage driver. Jason got out of the carriage. He saw a group of around thirty men on horseback. One of them was carrying his father's banner, a lightning bolt on a purple field. The head rider approached. "My prince", he said. "Uncle", said Jason. Poseidon dismounted and clasped his hand. "Jason, how are you ?", he asked. "I'm well. What about you ?", Jason replied. "I'm fine", he said. Poseidon beckoned to a stable boy. The stable boy brought forth a horse. "We've prepared the horse for your entrance to the city. Your carriage will bring up the rear", he said. Jason climbed onto his horse as Poseidon mounted his. The standard bearer went forth along with the guards. Poseidon spurred his horse forth. They went along the Main Road. They passed the Gold Gate, Iron Gate, and finally the Bronze Gate. The people stood on the side as they cheered and watched the procession. They then went through the Royal Road. They started approaching Olympus. As the procession stopped, they dismounted. Jason got off. Amalthea now joined them. Poseidon led the way into the castle, explaining the various halls. Finally they entered the throne room. At the back there were stairs leading to two magnificent thrones. These were for the king and front of the main thrones was the audience hall. Those who wished to speak to the king stood there. On either side of the audience halls were long benches for the nobles to sit upon. Behind them, were the servant's quarters. Jason and Poseidon made their way to the front of the thrones. Jason knelt in front of the king and queen and bowed his head, while his uncle stood upright and bowed. Unlike the courtyards outside, inside the throne room, it was deathly silent. "Your Majesty, by your command, I have brought your son, Prince Jason, to you", said Poseidon. "Take your place", said his father, in a deep authoritative voice. Poseidon stood up and made his way to a seat at the right of the king. "Rise", commanded Zeus. Jason stood up and looked upon his parents for the first time in years. His father was muscular and had a neatly trimmed beard and hair was black, but there were traces of gray. His eyes were lightning blue and he wore a purple doublet, the color of kings. On his head he wore a golden crown. His mother was tall and stately, she had proud brown eyes and black hair to her shoulders. She wore a white gown. On her head was a tiara, wrought in gold. "Jason", said his mother warmly. "Mother. Father. I've come",he said simply. His father rose. "People of Olympus, my son has returned",he said. "Tonight we celebrate",he exclaimed. His statement was accompanied by cheering. His father looked at him and he smiled. "You've come home",he said. And for the first time in a long time, Jason truly felt at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was in his chambers with his mother. "I had this sword made for you", she said. Jason pulled the sword out of its scabbard. It was a short sword unlike anything he had ever seen. "This isn't Grecian", he said. "It's Roman design. They may be barbarians, but they're occasionally useful for something",she said. "It's called a gladius",she said. "They prefer to make their weapons out of Imperial Gold", said Hera. "Waste of good resources if you ask me. There's no need for gold when bronze will do", Hera said. His mother sighed and took his head in her hands.

"We haven't had time to properly talk. How are you ? Are you alright ?", she asked. "I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in", he said. His mother sighed again. "I told your father that we should have brought you here earlier, but he insisted that you receive your schooling in Aether. Sometimes your father can be as stubborn as a mule", said Hera."It was fine", said Jason. It wasn't a bad way to grow up. He had tutors to learn from and friends to play with. He remembered what his father had said when he visited Aether for Jason's thirteenth birthday. "First a lord, then a prince, then a king", Zeus had said.

"Well now that you're here, we can start discussing your marriage", said Hera. "Mother!",complained Jason."What?", she said defensively. "You're going to be king someday. You need heirs", she changed the subject. "Where's Thalia ? I want to talk to her", he said. For a moment his mother's eyes became cold, but she quickly smiled. "She's in her room no doubt", she said. "I'll have a servant show you the way", she said. A servant escorted him to his sister's chambers. He knocked on the door.

"One moment", she called. She opened the door. "Jason!",she said as she rushed to hug him. He hugged her back. "It's been so long!", she exclaimed. "I missed you",he said. "I missed you too", she she drew back, Jason took a look at his sister. She was almost as tall as him. She wore her hair in a simple braid and she wore a gray dress. Her eyes were the exact shade of their father's. They took a seat on her bed."I'm wounded. Everyone else was there to greet me, except you", said Jason with mock hurt in his voice.

"I wanted to greet you, but I was too busy getting ready for the ball", she said. "Wow, that's funny. I seem to remember a girl whose hair was short and spiky and wore skull earrings", he teased. "Shut up, that was just a phase", she said playfully pushing him. "Oh gods, remember what Amalthea said about you ?", asked Jason. "I've never seen a girl so unruly and wild", she said, adopting Amalthea's stern tone. They both laughed. "Ah, good times", said Jason wiping away a tear. "So speaking of the ball, maybe you'll meet someone there", said Thalia mischievously. Jason groaned.

"You're just like my mother. It's the same thing with her. 'You're going to be king someday. You need heirs' ", he said imitating his mother. Thalia laughed. "You are going to be king. I totally forgot", she said. "And what will Your Royal Majesty do after your coronation ?", she asked. "Hand over all the responsibility to my magistrates and relax", said Jason as he fell back upon the bed. Thalia laughed again. "You wouldn't. You're too dutiful to just relax", she said. Jason sat up."I am not", he said. "Are too", she replied.

"Remember that one time we visited Aether? When Father complained it was too cold, you tried to build the fire by yourself. You even tried to chop the firewood !", Thalia said. Jason scowled. "I was six. I was only a boy", he said. "And what are you now ?", Thalia asked. "A man", he said as he drew himself up. "You haven't even begun to grow a mustache", said Thalia. She howled with laughter as he threw a pillow at her. There was a knock on the door. "Come in", called Thalia. The door opened and their father walked in. They immediately got up.

"Father", said Jason and Thalia in unison. "I thought you might be here", he said. "I wanted to talk to you. Before the ball started", he said looking at Jason. "Ok", he said. "Thalia", said Zeus. "Yes, Father", said Thalia. "Finish getting ready. The ball will start soon", he said. "Of course, Father", said Thalia. Jason followed his father. His father led him outside to the palace gardens. They walked in silence until they came upon a pond decorated with lotuses. "They were always your mother's favorite flower", said Zeus finally. Jason simply nodded. His father sighed.

"I want you to know something", he said. "As a king, others look up to me. I can't always do what I want. I must always do things for the good of the realm, even if I don't agree with them", he said. "My father was a good king. Under his rule life was good. We conquered Rome. Opened trade with Persia. His rule was called the Golden Age. But at the end of his life, he made bad decisions. And because of them his reputation was undone. He sent my siblings and I away because he feared us", he said."I wanted you to know that's not why I sent you away", he said.

"I know", said Jason. His father turned to look at him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be a great king one day",said Zeus. "Know that I'll always be proud of you", he said. Jason hugged his father to hide tears in his eyes. His father patted him on the back. "Now,let's get to that ball. There's nectar to be drunk and music to be danced to !", he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason downed another glass of nectar. So far the ball had been boring. They hadn't even started dancing yet. At the feast he had been put on the dais with his parents. Thalia sat down below with the other noble children. She looked up at him and he rolled his eyes to convey his boredom. She smiled sympathetically. Jason groaned inwardly. It was so boring. Everyone at the dais was speaking quietly about boring topics, while down below there was smiling and laughter. With some difficulty Jason looked at either side of the table and watched the Olympians. Jason remembered what his father said.

"Other than the Olympians, no lord will stand up to you. Without them our hold on the throne is less secure", Zeus had said. "You must be firm but fair. Strength tempered with wisdom is what makes a good king", he said. Jason looked at them. The intimidating woman with gray eyes, must have been Athena. The handsome young man was Apollo. His twin, Lady Artemis, sat next to him even though they looked nothing alike. Lady Aphrodite was a sensuous woman who directly contrasted with Lord Hephaestus, an ugly man who wore braces on his legs. The fat man with the red nose was Dionysus, while the arrogant man with a sword was likely Ares.

Lord Hermes appeared bored and drummed his fingers on the table. These were nobles. The remaining four were of royal blood. His aunt Demeter was sitting in conversation with Lord Dionysus, while his uncle Poseidon sat directly next to his father and they were in conversation as well. Finally his mother Hera and his father Zeus. He had a third uncle, Hades, but he hadn't left Erebus in years. Jason finished what was left of his fish. Next to him, his father rose. All conversation ceased as they all looked at his father. "As you all know we finished negotiation with the Romans a couple months back. But now we've gotten word that they're mobilising troops. So I need a someone to take 4,000 soldiers to the Roman border. Someone who can wield words as successfully as a sword", said Zeus.

Instantly Athena stood up. "Let me go ,Your Majesty. I will bring the rebels to heel", said Athena with a bow of a head. Suddenly Ares stood up. "Ha! A warrior is what's needed. The Romans will be conquered by a sword,not a twig!", he said, making a reference to the olive branch on Athena's banner. There was muttering amongst the room. "Don't send Ares. He's a terrible _bore_ ", said Athena with a grim smile. She was making a pun based on the boar on Ares's banner. Now the entire room fought to hold its laughter.

Ares's faced turned red. He drew his sword. "I won't stand here and be insulted by a...a….a woman!", he spluttered angrily. "Then sit down", Athena told him. "Ares, Athena enough", said his father, amusedly. "You'll both go", he said. Both Ares and Athena objected. "Quiet", his father commanded. "You will go and bring an end to this problem. This is the command of your king !", his father said. Both Ares and Athena sat down, cowed. "Now while you're there I suggest you stay in opposite sides of the camp.

That way Athena won't have to look upon Ares's face and Ares need not have to listen to Athena", his father said. Now the court laughed out loud, with Ares and Athena laughing the loudest. After the laughter abated, his father once again spoke. "On a lighter note, we have eaten and drunk our fill. It is time to dance", his father said. A cheer went up. Servants came forward and cleared the tables and moved them aside. Musicians started playing music. Many of the Olympians stayed where they were while the nobles, the younger ones especially, started dancing.

Jason prepared to spend the night drinking, when his mother grabbed ahold of his arm. "Go dance", she said. "I don't know anyone here", complained Jason. "Then get to know them. This is the perfect opportunity meet someone", Hera hissed. Jason sighed and got up. "And don't forget to pay them a compliment", his mother said. Jason descended from the dais. He saw a blonde girl and made his way towards her. "Would my lady care for a dance ?", he asked. "Of course", she said, taking his hand. They joined the dancers. She began to lead."You are as lovely as the spring, my lady", he said.

"Thank you", she replied. "You're Lady Athena's daughter aren't you ?",he asked. She looked nothing like her mother but the way she carried herself revealed it. That and her gray eyes. "Yes and you're the Crown Prince, Jason", she said. She studied him and Jason felt as if she was analyzing him. He cleared his throat. "I never got your name", he said. "Annabeth",she replied. "Well Annabeth, you must be proud. Your mother is leading our soldiers into battle. I'm sure she'll be rewarded by my father", Jason said. "Yes,the king is very gracious", she said. Just then they switched partners.

Jason was now across a girl almost as tall as him. She was beautiful in a brutal,deadly way. "My prince", she said. "My lady you are as beautiful as the spring", he said. She grunted in response. "Clarisse", she said as they danced. "What a lovely name", he said. "My father named me", she said as she cast a glance to the dais where Ares sat. They switched yet again and Jason found himself across a brown-haired girl."My lady", he said. "My prince", she replied. "You are as lovely as the spring", he droned. "How many girls have you used that line on ?", she asked.

Jason was surprised. "You're the first", he lied. She raised her eyebrows. "Alright fine , you're the third", he admitted. She laughed. Her laugh sounded beautiful. "I guess I'll have to work a bit harder to impress you", he said. "I've much higher standards than the rest of these girls", she said haughtily. Jason took another look at her. She had her hair in a simple braid. Unlike the other girls, she wore no makeup, but somehow this made her even more beautiful. Her eyes captivated him instantly. He couldn't decide what color they were.

Brown, perhaps? With a hint of green? Or was that blue? "Does it help I'm a prince ?", he asked. "See me again after you've become a king", she said jokingly. "And when will I see you again?", he pressed her. "I guess you'll have to wait and find out", she said as she moved onto the next partner. Jason was intrigued. No girl had ever talked to him like that. They were all either hideously boring or obsessed with his title. He was so busy watching her dance that he didn't notice his new partner.

She cleared her throat loudly. He looked up to see Thalia. "So", she said. "Did you meet the love of your life, yet ?", she asked. "Who's that girl over there ?", he said. "Oooh. So you DID meet the love of your life", she said mischievously. "Just shut up", he said. "Do you know her or not ?", he asked. She looked to where he was pointing. "Yes, that's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite", she said. "Who else have you danced with ?", she asked. "Annabeth and Clarisse", he said distractedly. "You ?", he asked. "Luke and Pollux", she said. "Who are they ?", he asked.

"Hermes and Dionysus", she said. "Olympians, huh? Go big or go home", he said. Thalia blushed."It would take a miracle for me land either one of them", she said. "Become a son-in-law to a king, get a beautiful wife, and a fat pot of gold. What's not to like ?", he said. "I'm a bastard", she said. "That doesn't matter", he said. "You're an idealist", she said. "Tell you what. First thing when I'm king, I'll make one of them marry you. Oooh, maybe we should make them fight to the death for your hand in marriage", he said. "Oh shut up", she said.

They switched partners. After a while some of the lords and ladies began to slip away. Jason kept on dancing so that he could get paired up with Piper again,but no luck. Eventually he was forced to admit defeat. He went upstairs and got ready for bed. _I'll find you eventually, Piper,_ was his last thought before he slipped off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason woke up to a bright light. He pulled the blanket on top of his head to block out the light but someone yanked it off. "Who is it ?", he growled. "Wake up", commanded Amalthea. He turned over. "You have your first council meeting in half an hour", she said. Jason stretched. "What time is it ?", he yawned. "It's almost twelve", she said. He got out of bed. "What time did you go to bed last night ?", Amalthea asked. "I don't know. Late", he said as he changed. Amalthea tutted. "Hurry up", she said. "You don't want to keep your father waiting. Go", she said. "What about breakfast ?", Jason asked.

"They're about to serve lunch", snapped Amalthea. Jason washed his face."Start unpacking my luggage", he instructed. Amalthea shooed him away. Jason started making his way downstairs. He asked for instructions and found his way to the Council Chamber. A few seats were occupied. At the head the king sat. On each side, his magistrates sat. The Archon was the king's main advisor and was outranked everyone but the king. There were also positions given for General, Master of Finance, City Guard, Keeper of Justice and the Royal Emissary. His father was the king and his uncle, Poseidon was the Archon and Ares was the General. Since Ares was preparing to leave for Rome,his seat was empty.

Jason took it. He looked at the rest of the table. A man named Agathos was the Master of Finance and Athena was the Keeper of Justice. Her seat was also empty. The City Guard was giant man, by name Argus. They say he never spoke. The position of Emissary had been empty even before his grandfather had was there excluding Ares and Athena.

"Shall we begin ?", Poseidon asked. Everyone nodded. "What news from Persia ?", asked Zeus. "King Darius has agreed to open trade in silks and spices", said Agathos. And on it went. Most of it was just negotiations and discussions about treaties. Pretty soon the meeting was over and they broke for lunch. Jason retreated to the royal chambers along with his father. There they met Hera and started lunch. "You know, you should start training again", said Zeus. "I already know how to use a longsword and shoot a bow. What else do I need?",asked Jason. "Learn how to use the _gladius_ ",said Hera.

"I've instructed Chiron to teach you some different styles of fighting", said Zeus. "Fine. I'll go after lunch",said Jason. "And in the evening, Lady Aphrodite is hosting a tea, she's invited all the young nobles", said Hera. Jason perked up. If Aphrodite was hosting, Piper would definitely be there."I'll go", said Jason. "Yes. It'll help you make connections and alliances",said Hera. Jason finished his food with an increased vigor. "It's at Cyprus", said his mother. "Not at her apartments ?", he asked. "No", she replied. "That's odd", he said. The Olympians generally stayed in the Guest's Keep."Perhaps she wanted to show of her land", said Hera. Jason shrugged. He didn't care as long as he got to see Piper again.

Jason lunged at Chiron, sword in hand. Chiron parried and feinted to the right. Jason put his guard up, refusing to rise to the bait. Chiron struck and Jason successfully defended. Pressing his advantage, Jason went in for the left flank, which was unprotected. Quick as a whip, Chiron brought his sword down on the hilt of the sword. Thrown off balance, Jason struggled to lift the weight. Chiron slammed his pommel into Jason's chest and Jason fell over. Jason took off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow. "You've gotten better", Chiron praised. Jason smiled.b"Thanks",he said.

"Mind if I join ?", asked a voice. Jason looked aside to see a boy walk in. He was tall and had thick black hair and his eyes were sea green "Perseus", said Jason. Jason had only met his cousin Perseus once. Perseus had come to Aether, for one of Jason's birthdays. "Call me Percy,cousin", he said. "Percy. There's room for one more.", said Jason. Percy stepped into the sparring grounds. "You have a sword?", Jason asked. Percy unsheathed his sword. It was shimmering and made of Celestial Bronze. It was double-edged and had a leather-wrapped grip with a hilt that had golden studs on either end and Greek writing in the middle. Jason read the inscription. "Anaklusmos", he read. Percy smiled.

"I call her Riptide", he said. He got into position and looked at Jason expectantly. Jason also got into position. Percy made the first move, hacking and slicing. Jason blocked and stepped backwards. Percy stepped forward and went on his guard. Jason swung his sword at Percy and was stopped only by his blade clanging against Percy's hilt. Jason brought his down towards Percy's stomach, but Percy danced away. Jason waited and eventually Percy went on the offensive and started attacking Jason. When Percy's sword made contact with Jason's, Jason pretended that his sword was knocked back by it.

Percy lifted his sword only to be disarmed when Jason brought his sword up and twisted it. Percy smiled. "Well done", he told Jason. "Thanks", Jason replied. Chiron applauded. Jason unsheathed his sword. "Where'd you learn to fight like that ?", Percy asked. "I had teachers in Aether", Jason said. "You'll be a hit at the tourneys", said Percy."Thanks", said Jason. "Oh,I forgot to ask. You're going to Aphrodite's tea thing today,right ?", asked Percy. "Yeah. My mom was bugging me about it", said Jason pretending as if that was the main reason he was going. "It's probably going to be boring", sighed Jason.

"At least there will be young ladies to distract us", said Percy wiggling his eyebrows. "You wish", said Jason. "You're probably going to be married off to some fishergirl in Thalos", said Jason. "Maybe,but that's not going to stop me from having fun at this thing", said Percy. "Right", said Jason. "The only reason why any of those girls would look at you is to hand you their glasses for a refill", joked Jason. "Oh whatever, like you're one to talk", scoffed Percy. "I saw you at the ball yesterday. Dancing with your SISTER", said Percy. "I'll have you know I talked to many women yesterday", said Jason.

"Like your mother", Percy quipped. "Oh shut up", said Jason, though he was grinning. They continued their banter through their way to the castle, when suddenly they came upon Amalthea. "Jason, where have you been ?", she asked, before cutting herself off as she saw Percy."My lord", she said curtsying to Percy. Percy grinned and looked at Jason. _My nurse_ , he mouthed. "I see that you have need of my cousin", he said. Jason shook his head no."I shall depart", said Percy. "See you later, Your Grace", he said with a bow. _I'll kill you_ , he mouthed. With a grin,Percy walked off. Amalthea tugged at Jason's sleeve."You need to get ready for Lady Aphrodite's tea", she said as she began pulling him to his room. _Piper, Percy, and Thalia, this should be fun,_ Jason thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason opted to go to the tea on horseback. He had arranged to meet Thalia and Percy at the stables. He had arranged for his favorite horse to come with him from Aether to Olympus. "There you are", Jason cried as the stable boy brought out Tempest. Tempest nickered and reared. "Spirited,isn't he ?", said Percy as he walked towards Jason leading his own horse. "Blackjack is a bit more mellow",he said petting his own horse. Blackjack lived up to his name, for he was indeed black."Silva is a bit more refined", said Thalia as she rode next to them on a pale white mare. "I thought that a proper lady would prefer to go by carriage", said Percy as he mounted Blackjack. "Well,I'm not a proper lady", said Thalia as she spurred her horse ahead.

"That's for sure", said Jason as he too rode ahead, leaving Percy to catch up. Cyprus was one of the nearer lands. They went along the Main Road, leaving dust in their wake as they each competed to outrace the other. Despite being left behind, Percy managed not only to catch up, but to surpass Jason. He reached Aphrodite's estate first, followed by Thalia and finally Jason. "No fair", Jason complained. "You cheated", he said. "It's pure skill", said Percy. Servants came to take their horses while another one directed them to the took a look around. Aphrodite's estate was lavish. There were hedges neatly trimmed and there were rosebushes neatly lined. In the pond there were magnificent white swans. "Hurry", said Thalia.

"We don't want to be late",said Thalia. They went to the gardens. There were many small stone tables. At one of the tables, Aphrodite sat. "Thalia, Jason, Percy", called Aphrodite. "I was worried you wouldn't come", she said. "Have no fear, my lady", said Jason as they approached her. She rose from her chair and curtsied. She then kissed Thalia on both cheeks and allowed Percy to kiss a gloved hand. Jason noticed various teens sitting at different stone tables."Sit there", she directed. Jason took a seat at one of the tables. Percy sat himself to Jason's left, while Thalia at his right. Musicians started playing and servants arrived with delicacies and tea cups. The people tables started talking again. Jason helped himself to some lemon cakes.

After a while two boys came over to their table. They were both blond with blue eyes, but the difference ended there. The taller one wore his hair short and had a scar underneath his left eye. The shorter one had long hair and had a leaner body. "Well if it isn't Percy", said the taller one. Percy grinned. "Hey Luke", said Percy. "I came over to introduce myself to the future king of Greece",said Luke with a bow in Jason's direction. "I am Luke, son of Hermes", said Luke. "And this is Will, son of Apollo. He's the court physician", said Luke. "In training", corrected Will. "But I'm getting there", he said with a smile. "Will Solace, son of Apollo", he said. "Nice to meet you", said Jason politely. They smiled and left. More nobles introduced themselves to him.

Most of them seemed to know Percy or Thalia. Servants came and left with dishes. He was in the middle of sampling some cheese, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Piper beckoning him over. "Excuse me, one second", he said to Thalia and Percy. He got up and followed her behind a hedge. "Hi", she said. "Hi", he replied. "So, your mother has a nice place", he said conversationally. "Well it's not as good as living in Olympus, but it's nice", she said. "So I did you have fun at the ball last night ?", he asked.

"Yeah. I met some interesting people", she said. "Like ?", he asked. "I met a prince", she said coyly. "Oh,was he nice?", asked Jason. "Yeah, and really handsome as well", she said. Jason tried to keep his emotions under control."Well, I met someone as well", said Jason. "Oh really ?", asked Piper. "Yeah, she was very pretty and straightforward", he said. "Well I think my prince and your lady ought to meet up sometime", she said. "How about tomorrow evening at the stables?", asked Jason. She smiled. "Okay", she said. " Tomorrow it is", she said. "I should get back", she said. She turned and left. Jason left as well and returned to his table. "Where were you?", asked Thalia. "Oh, just admiring the hedges", he said with a grin.

"In the times of the Conquest Greece was divided into four portions. What were these four portions ?", asked Mnemosyne? "Aether, Thalos, Erebus, and Olympus", replied Jason. "What was the significance ?", asked Mnemosyne. "Aether, Thalos and Erebus are regions each ruled by an overlord. In the Old Tongue, Aether meant Sky, Thalos meant Sea, and Erebus meant Underworld. Aether was named for its mountains, Thalos for its rivers and lakes, and Erebus, due to its valleys and caves", said Percy. "What is the difference between a lord and an overlord?", asked Mnemosyne.

"A lord is a noble that owns land and riches. Each lord swears allegiance to his overlord, the ruler of the region. In turn the overlords owe allegiance to the king. The exception to the rule are the Olympians who have no overlord and are beholden directly to the king", replied Thalia with a yawn. After what his mother had deemed,"sufficient relaxation", Jason was made to attend lessons. Thalia and Percy joined him. It would have been interesting to learn something new, but Mnemosyne insisted on starting from the beginning.

"Practice makes perfect", she said in her dull voice. Not only was her voice dull, she was also old and obsessed with memorization. "Good. Now who was-".She was interrupted by a messenger entering the room. "Pardon me, but the king is holding court and requests the prince's presence", he said. "Very well. Class dismissed", she said. Jason rose and followed Percy and Thalia out of the room. "Thank the gods", said Jason. "So boring", said Thalia. "She looks old enough to have taught Ouranos", added Percy. They all laughed. "Good luck with holding court", said Percy.

"Why aren't you coming ?", questioned Jason. "No, only lords and ladies are required to attend", said Thalia. "And you apparently", added Percy. "Father probably just wants you to see how it's done", said Thalia. "I'll see you later", said Percy as he crossed the courtyard towards the Guest's Keep. "I'd better go as well", said Thalia as she went towards the Royal Apartments. Jason started towards the King's Hall. He spotted his parents surrounded by the council walking towards the entrance. The herald announced them.

"Their Royal Majesties, King Zeus and Queen Hera. Accompanied, by His Grace, Prince Jason", he announced. He followed his parents on the dais. His parents took their seats. Jason was given a seat to the right of his mother. The Olympians sat upon their seats. The rest of the council had to stand. Any petitioner had to stand before the king. "Let us begin", his father said. Most of the things were trivial. Most of the members of the council gave their opinions with the king giving his final say. Only in a few cases did his father pass judgement.

Only one case in particular was interesting in Jason's opinion. A handful of captains and sailors made their way to the front. "What is your grievance ?", asked Zeus. "Our ships were attacked, Your Highness", said one of them. "Attacked by whom ?", asked Zeus. "Pirates, my lord", said another. "Where did this take place ?", asked Poseidon. "In the Mediterranean", he said. One of the sailors made his way to the front. He was just a lad, around seven or eight. "He had a mask of gold", he said. "Hush boy", said one of them. "Show some respect", he said. "A mask of gold, you say ?", said Zeus. The boy nodded. "It was in the shape of a Gorgon snarling", he piped up. "His crew robbed us and then began slaughtering us", said the captain. "How did you escape ?", asked Poseidon. "He let us go. Said he wanted us to spread word of Chrysaor", he said. "Chrysaor. Odd name for a pirate. Poseidon, send word to Thalos. Send three ships after this Chrysaor", commanded his father. Poseidon bowed."Agathos, see that these men are compensated for their loss", he said. The sailors bowed. "Many thanks, Your Majesty", said the captain.

Zeus shifted in his throne. "Are there any other petitioners ?", he asked. There was silence. "Very well. The court is dismissed",he said. The court rose and began to leave. Jason rose as well. "Well you're free to do as you wish for the rest of the day", said Hera. "I might go riding today. So I'll probably be late for supper", he said. "Don't stay out for too long", said his mother. Jason stepped off the dais and made his way to his chambers. He couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason was waiting anxiously. It was around time for his date with Piper. He had everything planned out. "There you are", he heard a voice say. He turned around to see Piper leading a horse. "Are you ready?", asked Jason. "Yes", she replied. "Well,follow me", said Jason as he mounted his horse. He rode at a slower pace so that Piper could ride beside him. They made conversation while Jason directed them to a meadow near a stream. There he had a picnic set out for them. There were fruits and desserts. "My lady", he said as he allowed her to dismount her horse. They let their horses graze, while they began eating.

After the meal had been completed they began to talk. "So before you came here, you lived in Aether. What was that like ?", she asked. "Well,it was very cold in the winter. But in the summer, it was perfect. Fresh mountain air and beautiful flowers. It was a great childhood", said Jason. "Was it hard for you, being separated from your family for so long?", asked Piper. "Sort of. Amalthea, my nurse, she practically raised me. I had friends there. We often went on adventures. We pretended to be gods and kings, heroes and monsters. It was fun", he said. "Don't you have a half-brother,as well ? Hercules, was it ?", asked Piper.

"Heracles", Jason corrected. "I never saw much of him. He was always so busy what with running Aether as castellan", said Jason. "But what about you ? How was your childhood ?", asked Jason. "It was basic. I grew up here. My entire life was feasts and parties. Pretty boring, come to think of it", she said. "Any siblings ?", asked Jason. "Nope", she said. They sat in silence for a while."Look",Piper said. They looked up to see the sun beginning to set. "It's getting late", said Piper.

"We should probably get back to the castle", said Jason. They collected their horses and began to ride back. By the time they got back, the sky had become dark. They handed their horses off to servants. Seeing the sky had given Jason an idea."Here, follow me", he said to Piper. "Where are we going ?", she asked. "You'll see", he said as they went up the castle stairs. He took her up to the castle rooftop. "Look at the sky", she said."Wow", breathed Piper as she saw the stars. "Here, sit down", said Jason. They both sat down and looked at the stars. Piper shivered and rubbed her shoulders.

Jason noticed and unpinned his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Thanks", she said. "Won't you get cold ?", asked Piper. "I'm fine, really-", started Jason."Well if you're cold we should probably be closer for warmth", said Piper. Jason scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. As they watched the sky, they saw a star streak across the sky. "A shooting star", said Jason. "Make a wish", he said. "Ok", said Piper. He then noticed Piper looking up at him. He looked at her. Her eyes truly were mesmerizing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and tasted of jasmine. It seemed like an eternity, before they pulled apart."My wish just came true", Piper whispered. "So did mine", said Jason. When he lay in bed that night he thought of her. His first kiss.

Slowly days turned into weeks. Jason's life was perfect. In the mornings he learned, the evenings he either spent with Percy and Thalia, or Piper. Jason trained in sword fighting and horseback riding. He no longer needed directions. By now Olympus had become his home. One day he was eating dinner with his parents, when his mother spoke up. "Jason, your birthday's a week from now", she said. "Yes. I'll be turning sixteen", said Jason. His mother cast a significant glance at his father. Jason was instantly suspicious. His father cleared his throat. "Your mother is of the opinion that it is time you were wed", said Zeus.

"What?!", said Jason. "I'm only sixteen", he said. "So?", said his mother. "Your father and I were wed when he was eighteen", said Hera. "That being said, we shouldn't rush into anything", said Zeus. "A betrothal will do for now", said Hera. "We should at least make a list of potential brides. I was thinking maybe a foreign princess, with an army of her own", said Hera. "Or we could work on internal security. Someone whose loyalty lies with Greece", said Zeus. "Don't I get a say in this ?", said Jason. "Well of course. You'll have the final say on the brides we bring forth", said Hera. "But what if I wish to suggest a candidate of my own ?", asked Jason. "Why? Do you already have someone in mind?", asked Hera.

Well, it was time he told his parents about Piper."As a matter of fact I do", said Jason. "She's the daughter of an Olympian. ", said Jason. "Well that's a good start", said Hera. "I've been courting her for some time and I think she'll be open to a betrothal",said Jason. "Why haven't you said anything ?", said Hera. "I wanted to keep it a secret for a time", said Jason. "Congratulations son. But who is it?", asked Zeus. "Her name is Piper and she is a daughter of Aphrodite", said Jason. "Well at least she's an Olympian", said Zeus. "Perfect. I'll speak with Aphrodite and arrange the engagement", said Hera.

"We'll announce it at your birthday feast", said Zeus. Jason was feeling much happier, now that he would be engaged to Piper. "May I speak to Piper first ?", asked Jason. "I'd like to tell her about this myself", said Jason. "I'm sure her mother will tell her", said Zeus. "Don't mind your father. You may tell her", said Hera. "Thanks". Said Jason as he returned to his food. He stopped when he felt his parent's eyes upon him. He looked up and saw his parents looking at him. "Are you going to tell her or not?", asked his mother. "Oh, you mean now? It's like night", he said. "So ?", his mother said.

"Go tell her. I'm going to tell Aphrodite first thing tomorrow", his mother said. "Fine", he said. He got up and went towards Aphrodite's apartments. He knocked on the door. Piper opened it."Jason ?", she asked. "Care to go for a walk?", he asked. "Um sure", she said as she took his arm. They walked towards the gardens. When they reached,they both sat down on a bench. "Jason, what's going on ?", she asked. "My parents are arranging my engagement", he said.

"I told them about us and they said we could get married", he said. Jason planned this next part. He got down on one knee. "Jason, are you-are you proposing?", asked Piper. He took her hands in his."Piper, would you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife ?", he asked. Piper stared at him, crying tears of joy. "Yes,yes. I'll be your wife", she said. Jason had never been happier. He got up and spun her around. Piper laughed and they kissed once more, their hearts beating us as one.


	8. Chapter 8

"And so we're betrothed", said Jason. "Congratulations", said Thalia. "I can't believe my baby brother is getting married", she squealed. Percy was in shock. "I can't believe you kept this secret for so long", he said. "Yeah, well you're going to have to keep it secret for a bit longer. It's going to be announced at my birthday feast", said Jason. "You're getting married", said Percy. "You better believe it", said Jason with a huge grin. The next days were absolutely amazing. He and Piper were never happier. Soon the big day approached. His birthday was amazing.

The entire day people were wishing him and bringing him presents. His uncle Poseidon gave him a thorough bred. He received swords, books, clothes, trinkets and,strangely, a bar of soap made of camel fat. Though all these things were amazing, it was the birthday feast he was looking forward towards. The entire week people were arriving at the castle leading it to be over crowded. The dining hall was full to bursting. At his feast the caskets of nectar flowed and the servants brought up thirty-three dishes. The final dish was a cake which was so huge it was sliced into pieces by a longsword. Musicians played music.

It was overall a happy affair. Finally the moment came. His father stood up. The hall gradually quieted. "Sixteen years ago on this very day, my son Jason was born. And now sixteen years later we celebrate his birthday", said Zeus. The people cheered and stomped their feet. "To Jason", toasted his father. "TO JASON", they roared back as they all raised a glass and downed its contents."But today is a special day, not only because of his birthday. Sixteen is the age of manhood.", said his brought about cheering and hooting.

"A man needs a woman as a king needs a queen", said his father. "So today I am pleased to announce to my son's betrothal", said Zeus. This brought cheering mixed with anticipation."Yes. My son will marry Lady P-", his father broke off. "Lady P-", his father broke off again. Jason sensed confusion. "I- my chest", gasped his father. "Zeus ?", asked his mother rising. "No, I-", he said as he clutched his chest. Poseidon rose. "Give him space to breathe", Poseidon commanded. "Fetch Asclepius", cried his mother shrilly. "Fetch the physician", his mother yelled. By now the panic had spread. People began shouting in fear.

"Father?", asked Jason. His father collapsed, swooning. Jason grabbed his Father's hand. His father was on his back now. "Jason, I-", managed his father before he lay still. Asclepius ran up the was no need. Jason could tell by the emptiness in his father's eyes that he was dead.

Afterward they had explained that his father had a heart attack. They said that his father had reached a ripe old age, as if that was supposed to make Jason feel better. There was a funeral. They had loaded his body in a coffin and paraded him around the capital for twelve days. It had all happened so fast. Jason felt numb. People offered their condolences. Jason didn't hear any of them. During the funeral he kept a brave face. But later that night, he cried himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

More time passed. Eventually Jason began to heal. Slowly he became himself again. He spent more time with Piper and Percy and Thalia. However his father's death still hung over him, like a shadow. Today he was going to his first council meeting since his birthday. Poseidon had managed the affairs of the kingdom while Jason grieved.

He entered the Council Chambers. When he entered, the council members stood up. The Olympians had also chosen to attend his first royal council meeting. He strode to the head of the table and sat down. "Shall we start Your Grace?", asked Poseidon. "Yes",said Jason. "Considering the expenses of your father's funeral, we thought it best that we hold off on your coronation", said Agathos. "Ok", said Jason. "Afterwards, we'll have the lords of the-", Poseidon was interrupted as a messenger burst into the room.

"Pardon me, my lords. Your Grace", he said. "But there's been an urgent letter", he said. He passed out four letters. The letter was sealed with purple wax and was branded with the letters SPQR. "This is from Rome", Argus remarked. The messenger bowed his head. "Yes, my lord. One copy from Lord Ares, one from Lady Athena, and one copy addressed to us", he said. Each council member opened the letter. Poseidon read his out loud.

"To whom it may concern. I, Lady Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Rome, do declare on the honor of my noble House, that Greece has no hold nor claim on Rome. I declare Rome as a free and independent country, from now till the end of time. Furthermore I crown myself as Queen of Rome. My first royal decree is this, I command Prince Jason of Greece to remove his men from Roman soil. If all soldiers and Greek officials have not vacated Rome within a fortnight, it will be recognized as an act of war. Done in the name of Aeneas, founder of Rome", he finished.

There was an uproar. "This is treason, Your Grace", roared Apollo. "Send troops against Rome", said Dionysus. "Silence", said Poseidon. The room quieted."The best thing to do is for Ares and Athena to stay put. I will send troops and ships from Thalos", he said. His suggestions were met with approval. "I will send word to Ares and then we will-", he was interrupted."No", said Jason. All heads turned to him. "No, Your Grace?", asked Poseidon. "Why must we attack Rome ?", he asked. There was uneasiness in the room. "Your Grace, if we allow Rome to get away with this, we will lose one of our main sources of revenue", said Agathos.

"We will look weak in the eyes of other countries", said Artemis."So?", asked Jason. "If we look weak, then pretty soon Persia and Egypt will start to turn their eyes in our direction", reasoned Hephaestus. "I will not start my rule with bloodshed", said Jason. "Tell General Ares to withdraw his troops", said Jason. "Your Grace, this is folly", said Poseidon. "Send another letter to Queen Reyna acknowledging Rome's independence", continued Jason. "And what if Rome attacks us? The rivalry between our countries has gone back centuries", asked Argus. "Rome will have no reason to attack us",said Jason.

"Perhaps you don't understand, Jason. Before my father conquered Rome, it was a separate country with different customs. My father brought into the fold as a vassal kingdom, which means we give them our protection in exchange for a tribute",said Poseidon. "Do we demand a tribute from Aether or Erebus?", asked Jason. "No, but-" "Do it at once", Jason commanded. Some looked like they would object, but a look from Poseidon quelled them."Yes, Your Grace", said Poseidon. "Very well, the Council is dismissed", said Jason. The lords and ladies began leaving, silent as the grave. As he began leaving, a servant approached him."Your Grace, the Queen Mother, wishes to see you", he said. Jason nodded and made his way to his mother's room.

As Jason made his way to his mother's chambers, he was stopped by Poseidon. "Your Grace, I beg of you reconsider", he said. "My decision is final. I don't want people to die for me", said Jason. "But if we do this, then we-", Poseidon was interrupted by Jason. Jason was beginning to get angry. He was tired of being treated as a child."Do as I command or go back to Thalos", he said. Poseidon stiffened. "I am your uncle and I-"."You are my Archon. Your job is to carry out my orders. Do your job or I'll find another Archon", said Jason brusquely. He then walked off. The guards at his mother's door stepped aside as he entered. His mother was dressed in black, a mark of grieving. This was the first time he was properly talking to her since his father's death. "Why weren't you at the council meeting today?" , he asked. "I was busy", she said. "Busy doing what? Grieving? ", he asked. "Finding the truth", she asked. "About what ?", he asked. "Your father's death. He was murdered, Jason"

His father was in one of his foul moods. "What happened ?", Percy asked his father. "Rome", he said. "Today we received a letter from Reyna, the praetor. She crowned herself Queen and declared Rome as independent from Greek rule", said Poseidon."She had the audacity to command us to remove our men from Roman soil", continued Poseidon."This means war", said Percy, his mind racing. "No. Jason made it quite clear we aren't going to war", said Poseidon. Percy frowned."Then what?", asked Percy. "He told us to obey Reyna's commands", said Poseidon.

"That makes no sense. That would mean that he recognizes her claim", said Percy confusedly. "He does", said Poseidon. "That's so stupid. It doesn't sound like Jason", said Percy. "And when I objected, he threatened to have me dismissed", said Poseidon angrily. "He's not thinking straight. What with his father's death and all", said Percy. "Zeus died a month ago", said Poseidon. "He's not ready to be king, plain and simple", said Poseidon. "We need a strong king", said Poseidon. "Zeus was a strong king. Jason is not", said Poseidon. Poseidon sighed.

"I often wonder. What would it be like if I had claimed the throne after my father's death?", said Poseidon. Percy froze. "It's too late for me to be king, but it's not too late for you", said Poseidon facing Percy. "That's treason", said Percy. "It's for the good of the realm", said Poseidon. "If we let Rome get away with this, Greece will be weakened", said Poseidon. "How long before some foreign invader turns his eyes in our direction? We are in no position to defend such an attack. Our armies and treasury are still recovering from the Titan War", said Poseidon. "I won't steal the throne from Jason", said Percy firmly. "Today's events have unsettled you", he said to his father. Poseidon calmed down. "You're right, of course", he said to Percy. Percy missed the shrewd look his father gave him.

"Father wasn't murdered. It was a heart attack", said Jason. "No, he didn't. I had Asclepius examine your father. Your father was in his prime. And out of nowhere a heart attack? He was poisoned", said Hera. "Who would do this ?", asked Jason. His mother bit her lip. "Your father's made himself a lot of enemies over time", said Hera. "It's not safe for you here", she said. "You must leave court", she said. "What ? Why?", asked Jason. "Think. Whoever killed your father will likely want you dead as well", explained Hera. "I'm the king. I can't just leave", said Jason. "We'll say it's a diplomatic mission. I can arrange for you to leave within the fortnight", she said. "In the meantime, you must be vigilant. Promise me, Jason", she said. "Yes, I promise", Jason said. Jason's mind was filled with dark thoughts. If his father was poisoned, then he could trust no one.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day he was due to hold court. He made his way to the throne. As he walked, lords and ladies rose and bowed their heads. He climbed up the steps and sat upon his throne. The seat next to him was empty. His council had determined that it would be better to wait until his coronation to announce his engagement. His mother now sat on a chair next to the throne as the Queen Mother. "Shall we begin, Your Grace ?", asked Poseidon. "Begin", said Jason. A flock of petitioners stepped council began handling the cases one by one. Jason's mind began to wander. He looked around his throne room.

He was idly wondering if he should put up some decorations, when he noticed that one of the Olympian seats was empty. He did a quick headcount and realized that Artemis was missing. She was probably bored or ill. But come to think of it, he didn't recall seeing her at his father's funeral. Jason frowned. Was it possible, Artemis poisoned his father and fled? But why? He tried to think back. Was there any bad blood between his aunt and father? He leaned over to his mother and whispered to her.

"Did Father ever do anything to anger Artemis ?", he asked. His mother frowned."Not that I recall", his mother replied. Despite his mother's reassurances- Jason blood ran cold. "Argus!", he called out. Argus turned as the court quieted. "Your Majesty ?", he said. "Take guards with you and go to Lady Artemis's apartments and bring her here at once", he said. The court was confused. "Is there any reason you wish to drag an Olympian here like a criminal ?", asked Poseidon. Jason ignored him. "Go", he commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty", he said. He beckoned two guards and they marched off. He could hear muttering. Lord Apollo rose. "This is an insult to my sister and my house", he said. "My sister has committed no crime", said Apollo. "Silence", said Jason as he waited. Soon enough they returned. They had a girl with them. A handmaiden by the looks of her. "We found this woman guarding Lady Artemis's chambers. When we asked to see her, she said that Lady Artemis was ill. When we told him we were there by order of the king, she tried to run. We took her and forced our way into her chambers. No one had been there in days", Argus rumbled. The muttering increased.

"Who are you?", Jason demanded. "I'm Lady Artemis's handmaiden. Zöe", she said. Jason's eyes narrowed."Tell me, where has Lady Artemis gone ?", he asked. "Your Majesty, I beg your mercy. Lady Artemis commanded me to pretend as though she was ill. She didn't tell me where she went", she said with her head bowed. "You are guilty of lying to a member of the King's Council. Do not add to your crime by lying to your king", said Jason. "I don't know my lord. Truly,my lord", she said fearfully.

"Take her to the dungeons. A night in the cells should loosen her tongue", Jason decided. Zöe's face went pale. "Your Majesty, the girl has already confessed she has no knowledge of what happened", said Poseidon. "She is a liar. Take her to the dungeons", Jason commanded. No one moved. "Now!", he yelled. He was aware that he was making a scene, but he needed her to be brought to justice. Argus bowed again."Yes, Your Majesty", he said. They took her and marched out of the hall.

Suddenly Apollo drew his sword. A gasp went up throughout the crowd. Argus drew his sword as well and the guards stepped up, spears in hand. For a moment Apollo looked as though he might attack when suddenly with a sound of disgust, Apollo slammed his sword back into its sheath and stormed spoke up. "Let's move on", he said. "There's still the matter of Lady Artemis", Jason said. "Your Majesty, she left Olympus. That means nothing", said Poseidon. "Send riders out after her", he commanded. This time it was his mother who acted. She signalled a pair of guards. They went out as well.

"Court is dismissed", said Jason. "Your Majesty, we still have many petitioners awaiting the kin-", said Poseidon. "I said court is dismissed", said Jason cutting him off. He strode away. He entered his chambers. His new chambers. He poured himself a cup of nectar. He was just taking his first sip when his mother burst in. "Hello ,Mother", Jason said."What in the name of Gaea was that all about ?", asked Hera. Jason rubbed his temples. "Artemis, left the capital without my leave. Some would say that was treason", Jason said.

"Are you daft? You just insulted an Olympian", said Hera. "She wasn't there for Father's funeral. She probably left on my birthday. That doesn't seem the least bit suspicious to you ?", asked Jason. "Artemis would never poison your father. She has no motive", said Hera. "Then why did she flee ? At the very least we should keep her here under guard", said Jason. "You're drawing attention to yourself. You need to keep your head low until you leave Olympus", said Hera. "Where am I going ?", asked Jason. "To Aether", said Hera. "The arrangements have been made. One week is all. I need you to keep your head down for the next week", she said. "I'll try", said Jason.

Lessons had never been more boring. Before he had Thalia and Jason to distract him. Now Jason was king and Thalia had been more and more withdrawn. He now attended lessons alone. "What were the origins of Greece? Who united Greece ?", asked Mnemosyne. Percy sighed. "Prior to the Arrival, the Mycenaeans were islanders. Through island hopping, the eventually made their way to Greece which at the time was Olympus and a part of Thalos. The island tribes eventually became petty nobles, who fought wars over land. In one such war, one of the Houses, lost their wealth and became impoverished.

The Lord of the House died and his son, Ouranos took his place. He wed his sister Gaea and then set about restoring his House. After establishing his House, he conquered the other Houses and crowned himself King. These other Houses then became known as the Olympians. Combining their military strength, he decided to conquer all of Greece. He first warred against Thalos. After conquering Thalos, he profited from trade and grew his army. He then marched upon established himself as King and installed his own people as Overlords to rule over the Thalos and Erebus respectively.

Finally he marched on Aether. Unlike Thalos and Erebus, Aether put up resistance. The Greek soldiers were not used to the high altitude and the cold weather. The people of Aether used this to their advantage. The war dragged on for two was fascinated with the beauty and culture of Aether. After he subdued them, he allowed their rulers to live as long as they swore fealty. They did and eventually Ouranos returned home. In his absence, the Olympians had built a city. When he returned he outlawed all religion, and declared himself and Gaea as divine rulers. From then on, he and Gaea were worshipped as gods.

After years of ruling, Ouranos decided to return to Aether and built himself a palace there. Ouranos was the first king of Greece.", finished Percy. "And what about the people of Aether and Thalos and Erebus ?", questioned Mnemosyne. "The people of Aether were known as the Anemoi, the people of Sea were known as Telekhines and the people of Erebus were the Daimons. These three formed the major ethnicities of Greece", Percy said.

"You speak of four main regions, yet there are six main regions of Greece", said Mnemosyne. "The other three were not yet part of Greece. These three regions are the Hearth, Tartarus, and Aphea. The Hearth is the peninsula and the smallest region of Greece. Tartarus was a region near Erebus, initially ignored due to its inhospitable environment. Aphea is the sixth, known for its wealth and fertility", said Percy. "Some accounts hold a seventh region", said Mnemosyne. "These accounts are somewhat true. Rome is under Greek rule. It was only recently conquered by King Kronos", said Percy.

Mnemosyne grunted."I suppose that's enough for today", said Mnemosyne. As Percy packed his things, he decided he would go to the King's Hall, where Jason was holding court. He went there and took a seat. To his dismay, things were not well. Jason looked unkempt and haggard. He was distracted while he was supposed to be administering justice. When he demanded Artemis be dragged he not only insulted Artemis but Apollo as well. He repeatedly ignored Poseidon. When he demanded that Zöe be sent to the dungeons, Percy gasped with the rest. His friend was behaving like a madman. Percy recalled his father's words the other day. Earlier he had dismissed them as words said in anger. Now he gave them weight. If Jason was left unattended, he might very well drive Greece to ruin. If he overthrew Jason, people would call him traitor, but it was for the good of Greece.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day Perseus made his way to his father's study. When he entered, his father was busy writing something down. "Percy", said his father as a way of greeting. "Were you serious? About what you said yesterday?", asked Percy. His father put the quill down and frowned. "About Jason not being fit to be king? No. I was angry and I took out my anger on Jason", he said. "You're right", said Percy. "Why the sudden change of heart ?", asked Poseidon. "I came into court today", said Percy. His father closed his eyes."Ah", was all he said. "I saw how Jason treated you", said Percy.

The more Percy thought about it, the angrier he got. Poseidon was Jason's Archon and uncle. Jason had no right to treat Poseidon that way."I've faced worse", said Poseidon. "Besides the boy is still grieving", said Poseidon. "It's more than that", Percy insisted. "Why is it you want Jason removed ?", asked Poseidon. "For the good of Greece", said Percy. "For the good of Greece or for power?", asked Poseidon. "A crown is a powerful lure", said Poseidon. "For Greece only", said Percy. The thought of power hadn't even crossed his mind. His father studied him for a moment and seemed satisfied.

"Very well", he said. "I have one condition", said Percy. "No harm must come to Jason", said Percy. "Deal",his father said. "So how do we do this?",asked Percy. "First we secure support. There are seven regions of Greece. Thalos will support us. We can convince Lord Briares to side with us and we will have Tartarus. There was no great love between Zeus and Hades. We can win Erebus to our side. Demeter will follow Hades and Aphea will be ours as well. Hestia will not be laggardly. She will likely side with us. That leaves Aether. Heracles will likely rebel. And then there is Rome. We will have to march against them", said Poseidon.

"What about the Olympians?", asked Percy. Poseidon scoffed. "I'll tell you something. Then Olympians are not as powerful as you might think. Most of them are upjumped merchants. Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus. They are lesser houses. The ones we should worry about are Sparta, Arcadia, Delos, and Athens. Ares is a brute, but a brute with an army. He'll side with us as long as he keeps his position. Hermes may be troublesome, but a suitable bribe will win him to our side. Jason already has lost Delos. After today's events Apollo and Artemis will join us. Finally Athena.

Athena has no love for me, but she's nothing if not clever. When she sees how the cards have fallen, she'll join us", said Poseidon. "And what of Olympus itself ?", asked Percy. "Hera will likely oppose us, but alone she is no threat. On the Council, Agathos is a commoner raised to his position. He will not oppose us. Argus will likely require a bribe of some sort but he will join us as well", said Poseidon. "Good. When should we execute our plan ?", asked Percy. "A weeks time should be enough for the preparations. You will take a handful of guards loyal to me and you will take Jason, Hera, and Thalia captive", said Poseidon. "Ok. I guess we're doing this", said Percy. _Forgive me, Jason,_ thought Percy. _But it's for the good of Greece. For the good of Greece._

It was a foggy day. That was good. If the fog continued through the night, it would limit visibility and make it easier to escape. _How ironic,_ Jason thought. _I arrived with trumpets announcing my arrival. Yet I'm leaving in the dead of the night._ His mother had informed that he was to escape via carriage until he arrived in an inn near the Rainwater. There he would take the Argo, a boat, and sail up the Rainwater till he reached Sky, the castle where he grew up. He was to be accompanied by twenty Kouretes. Any more and people would be suspicious. The day had gone well so far.

He had another council meeting. "Shouldn't we have received word by now ?", asked Jason. To his chagrin, Lady Artemis had escaped. Apollo left as well. Poseidon reported that Apollo had gone back home to Delos. However he had not seen hide nor hair of Lady Artemis. He was wondering why Ares and Athena had not arrived at Olympus yet. "Perhaps they were delayed, Your Majesty", suggested Argos. Jason disliked his council. Poseidon treated him as a child. Agathos was sly and cunning. Argus was corrupt. Once Ares and Athena returned, perhaps he would have better advisors. _Aeolus warned me. A pit of vipers, indeed,_ thought Jason.

"Very well. If that's all", he said. "There's one more thing, Your Majesty", said Poseidon. "The ships I sent against Chrysaor were unsuccessful in his capture. It's my wish to name a Grand Admiral to the council", he said. Jason shifted in his seat."Very well. Who did you have in mind?", he asked. "There are many nobles in Thalos whom might serve", said Poseidon. "I'll leave the choosing of the position to you", said rose and may his way to his bedchambers. He then went to his chambers to ensure that all was ready for his departure. _Soon I will leave all this behind. No viper will bite me while I'm in Aether_ , thought Jason.

Percy was eating dinner when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in", he said. The door opened and a servant came inside. "My lord, a message for you", he said handing him a letter sealed with blob of blue wax. The seal had a trident upon it. His father's sigil. He opened the letter. It had one word on it. _Tonight_. Percy looked at the servant. "Tell my father's captain of the guard to come here now", Percy said. "At once, my lord", he said with a bow. After the servant had left,Percy threw the letter into the fire and watched as it shriveled up. The need for treachery left a bad taste in his mouth. But it would end tonight. It would all end tonight.

"Send me a messenger, when you arrive", said Hera. "Yes, Mother", said Jason. "Go, and stay safe", she said. "I'll try", he said. She kissed his forehead. He took leave of her. It was close to midnight. His escort and carriage waited outside. He slipped out out of the castle. As he left through the back entrance, Jason walked to the carriage. Twenty Kouretes stood there. "Are you ready to leave, Your Majesty ?", asked the one of the Kouretes. "Yes, let's go", said Poseidon. They left towards the gates of the city.

Suddenly soon as they started they stopped. Jason heard one of the guards. "What are you lot doing here ? Let us pass !", he said. Jason got out of the carriage to see what the disturbance was about. Standing in front of the Gold Gate were a squad of guards. There were about forty of them there. One of the guards, came forward. The badge on his breast marked him as their Captain. "Your Majesty, I have orders to apprehend you and your Kouretes", he said. "Whose orders?", Jason demanded. "Mine", said a voice. Jason turned to see Percy step forward, clad in mail, with Riptide in hand.

"Percy, what's going on here ?", Jason asked. "You lead Greece from one folly to the next. You have to be stopped", said Percy. "Command your men to lay down their arms. I have no wish to harm you", said Percy stiffly. "This is treason!", Jason said. Then realization dawned upon him. "It was you all along. You and Poseidon. You poisoned my father !", he said. Percy frowned. "I never-", he said. A feeling akin to bloodlust seized Jason. "Attack!", he yelled. He cut down one guard and within seconds the rest attacked. The Kouretes rushed into battle. Percy's guards retaliated.

Jason slashed and fought until he found himself across Percy. Their swords slammed together. "Jason, stop. You won't be harmed", said Percy. "I don't believe you, murderer", he replied. He swung at Percy's head but Percy blocked. "Believe me, I had nothing to do with your father's death", said Percy. Jason swung yet again. "I can't believe you. I thought we were friends", said Jason. "Greece needs a strong king", said Percy as he sidestepped. "Give your crown to me and no one gets hurt", he said. "Never!", yelled Jason as he shouldered Percy. Percy fell. Jason took a quick look around.

Most of his Kouretes were dead or dying. A small handful of them were regrouping near the carriage.A large portion of Percy's guards had fallen, but they were enough left to overpower Jason. Jason ran towards the carriage. "Go!", he urged the driver. The remaining Kouretes, jumped on their horses and rode past the gates of the city. "Jason, no!", were the last words Jason heard as the carriage carried them away from Olympus.

"He escaped ?", yelled Poseidon. Percy nodded. He was in Poseidon's study. At first everything had gone perfectly. Percy had learned from Jason's wet nurse that Jason was set to leave Olympus today. They had rushed towards the gates of the city. Percy thought that Jason would yield. Instead he and his guards had escaped. "Do you understand what this means ? All he has to do is reach Aether and amass an army. We'll lose our heads for treason", said Poseidon. "He accused me of poisoning King Zeus", said Percy. That still weighed heavily on Percy's mind. When faced with Percy, Jason had accused him of poisoning Zeus. Percy had never seen Jason so angry.

"What ?", said Poseidon. "He died of an heart attack", said Poseidon. "Maybe not", said Percy. "Surely there are poisons that can simulate a heart attack", said Percy. "Yes, the venom of the pit scorpion often has similar symptoms", said Poseidon absentmindedly. Poseidon seemed to be deep in thought. "And that's why he fled", he murmured. "We can still save ourselves. If we are branded as traitors the whole realm will flock to Jason's side, but if we expose Jason as a traitor...", said Poseidon. "I don't understand", said Percy. "We plant poison in Jason's bedchambers. We spread word that Jason poisoned Zeus and fled Olympus when we confronted him",said Poseidon.

Percy was rapidly understood. "With Jason attainted, I will be stand to inherit the throne", said Percy. "It's not over yet", said Poseidon. "We will be ruining his reputation", said Percy uncertainly. "Percy ,remember. It's for the good of Greece", said Poseidon. _And now our lives are at stake,_ thought Percy. Poseidon awaited his response."Send riders throughout all of Greece. Let them know who our true king is", said Percy.

Hera was brushing her hair, when the guards burst in. There were two of them, clad in mail and swords drawn. She looked behind them. Her own guards were on the floor bleeding. She rose from her seat. "Who sent you?", she asked. They said nothing. Her handmaidens were frozen with fear. "You are not Kouretes, neither are you my own guards. There's only one person who would dare send his guards here. Poseidon", she said. "Right you are. We're supposed to escort you to a cell", said one of them.

He walked to her and reached a hand out to grab her arm … only to for Hera to cut his hand clean off with a dagger she pulled out of her bodice. She then quickly sliced his throat opened. He didn't even have time to scream as he silently bled out. He fell at her feet, dead. "Your mistake was presuming to touch me", she told his corpse. His companion sat there gaping at her, before he attempted to draw his sword. "Don't bother", she said as she flung the dagger across the room. It pierced his eye and lodged in his brain.

He fell as well. Her handmaidens now looked up at her. "Run along, my dears. Tell your families to stay put for the next couple of days", she said. They silently rose and made their way out. One of them stopped. "What about you, Your Majesty?", she asked. "I have business to attend to", said Hera as she placed her tiara on her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason read the letter before him for the third time. It was sealed with purple wax and imprinted with a peacock feather. It was from his read it yet again.

 _Olympus has been overtaken. Poseidon has betrayed you. He has seated his son, Perseus on the throne. Change course from Aether. Go to Rome. You will treat with Reyna. Get her to join your the meantime send a letter to him to raise his banners and rebel against the throne._

 _Hera, Queen of Olympus_

If Jason was in trouble, Aether would rise for him. Heracles was nothing if not loyal. Rome,on the other hand. Rome had a powerful military. If he could convince Reyna to join him, he would have two of the seven regions. He would write to the others and tell them to prove their loyalty. Soon he would go to war.

* * *

Today was the day. The doors swung open. Percy walked through was entering the throne room for his coronation. The hall was packed, but there was strode down the aisle accompanied by his council. He climbed up the steps and stood before the throne. He knelt in front of the priest sent from Delphi. He felt water sprinkled on his head and felt the earth smeared across his brow. He stood up. His father came in holding his crown. Poseidon smiled at him. "I now proclaim, His Royal Majesty Perseus, of the noble House of Ouranos, blood of Olympus, Ruler of the Realm, King of Greece", he said as he placed the crown on his head.

"Long may he reign", said Poseidon. "Long may he reign", chanted the crowd. Perseus sat upon the throne. The lords took their seats. There were no petitioners today. Today was the day he gave his royal commands. "My lord father, read my royal commands", said Percy. His father unrolled the piece of parchment he held.

"It is the duty of the king to look after the welfare of his subjects and bring justice to the wicked. As such, Jason Grace is accused of patricide and regicide. He is accused of poisoning his father, the late king Zeus. Such a crime attaints him of his throne. Jason Grace is summoned to court to answer for his crimes", said Poseidon. There was murmurs in the court. "Furthermore it His Majesty has named Reyna, Praetor of Rome, as a traitor. We have sent word to our General and Keeper of Justice. They will return to Thalos to amass troops and we shall march against Rome as soon as possible to destroy this rebellion", said Poseidon.

Now there was cheering. "Long live the king! Long live the king!", they chanted. When the noise died down, his father continued. "In this troubled times, a king must be sure of his allies and foes. The following lords and ladies are summoned to court within the fortnight or be branded enemies of the crown", he said. Poseidon cleared his throat. "Lord Heracles. Lord Hades and his wife and son. Lady Demeter. Lord Briares, his wife and his brothers. Lady Hestia. And finally Lady Thalia", he said.

Percy listened as there were murmurs from the crowd. Thalia had eluded him. The guards that had been sent to her apartments had reported that it looked like no one had been there for days. Thalia was a bastard so she had less of a claim on the throne than he did. "His Majesty rewards those who are loyal to him. Therefore it his wish that his servant Palaemon be awarded a lordship, raised to the position, Commander of the Kouretes and join the council to advise the king", said Poseidon. Palaemon was his father's Captain of the Guard. The Kouretes were the guards who protected the King.

His father had said that it would be better to have the leader of the Kouretes to be loyal to them. Palaemon walked forward and bowed. He then walked up to stand beside the council. Percy now stood."Good people, to celebrate my coronation, I've had a feast arranged. There will be food and drink for all", he said. The people cheered and slowly began leaving outside where the feast was being held. Percy himself had no appetite. He wished to speak with Hera. "Palaemon", he said. "Your Majesty", said Palaemon with a bow.

"I wish to speak with Hera", he said. Palaemon frowned. "Is that wise, Your Majesty?", he asked. "She's dangerous", he said. Percy laughed. "How dangerous can she be?", he asked. "Begging your pardon, but she killed the guards we sent after us", he said. Percy frowned. "She killed them ?", he said. "How?", he asked."She had a dagger with her. She cut off Varle's hand and then cut his throat. After that she threw her dagger through, Tom's brain", he said. "Well,you'll keep me safe, I'm sure", said Percy."Of course, Your Majesty", Palaemon said.

He led Percy across to the Guest's Keep. Befitting her rank, instead of a cell in the dungeons, Hera had been confined to a comfortably furnished apartment. He entered the room while Palaemon stood guard. Hera was sitting in a chair, reading a book. When she saw him, she closed the book."Well, well, well. I was wondering when you would come visit", she said. "Aunt Hera", said Percy. "Poseidon really is quite clever. If my son had poisoned my husband, you would indeed become king", she said. "I am king", he said. "Of course you are", she said.

"Why are you here?", she asked. "I'm here to discuss your future", he said. "You are my hostage now", he said. "I would prefer to keep you alive. But for that I need cooperation", said Percy. "You'll get none from me", she said. "I could have your head chopped off", he said. "You could, but you won't. By killing me you look as if you're removing all those whom you see as a threat. Which proves that you had some part in Jason's removal", she said. Percy was in a conundrum. She was right. He was trying to think of a response when his father walked in. "Oh, Percy, there you are. The feast is about to start", he said.

"I was just trying to get Lady Hera to reveal Jason and Thalia's whereabouts. I was reminding her that she is our hostage", said Percy."Hera will cooperate with us", said Poseidon. "And why would I do that ?", asked Hera. "Because of this", said Poseidon, holding up a rolled-up piece of parchment. He handed it to Hera. She accepted it and unrolled it. Her eyes scanned the page. When she reached the end, she looked up and her eyes darted from Percy to Poseidon. "Is this true ?", she said in a hoarse voice. Percy was shocked to see a hint of fear in her eyes. "It is", Poseidon replied.

"Feel free to verify it when you're out of this cell", he said. "You're going to free her?", said Percy with even more shock. "Yes. Hera is now going to use her power and influence to our benefit", he said. "Isn't that right?", he said addressing Hera. "Yes", she said. Poseidon smiled with satisfaction. "Come Percy, the feast awaits", said Poseidon. He walked out of the room. Percy followed. "And that is how you turn an enemy into ally", said Poseidon.

* * *

The next day Percy arrived in the council chambers. As king, it was his first council meeting. To his surprise, none of the Olympians were there. The rest of the council was present but the Olympians were absent. "Where are the Olympians?", he asked. "At home", said a voice. He turned around to see Hera arrive. Whatever had unnerved her yesterday, it did not bother her now. She stood tall and proud."What are you doing here? This is a council meeting", said Poseidon. "Has someone removed the Keeper of Justice from the council ?", she asked. "Lady Athena is the Keeper of Justice", said Percy.

"Yes, about that", she said as she sat in Athena's chair. "It troubles me that we haven't heard word from Ares or Athena for some time. Correct me if I'm wrong. There's been four messages sent to Ares and Athena. One telling of my husband's containing orders to telling of Percy's ascension to the throne. And one containing your commands to reconvene at Thalos", said Hera. "In exchange we received one letter, speaking of Reyna crowning herself. There's something very wrong here", said Hera. "What are you saying?", said Poseidon. "Consider this. My husband sent four thousand soldiers. The best way to Rome is through Thalos. They are most likely camped out near the Tiber River. Their orders were to prevent any Roman troops from marching out", said Hera.

She continued. "If our suspicions are correct, Ares and Athena have deliberately ignored their orders. Why would they not follow their orders?", she asked. "It may be possible that Ares and Athena intend to rebel against the throne and add their strength to support Jason's cause", she said. "If they do this, then Rome will surely send out their troops", said Percy. "We could be fighting a war on two different fronts", said Argus. The thought led them into silence. "This is speculation, nothing more", said Poseidon.

"It is entirely possible that it could merely have been a delay", said Poseidon. "Nonetheless, I will command Ares and Athena to leave their troops at Rome, and come to the capital to swear their allegiance", said Poseidon. "Very well", said Hera. "Let's move on", said Poseidon. "Percy, I feel that it would benefit us if you were to go to Atlantis", said Poseidon. "What? Why?", asked Percy. "It's been ages since you've seen your family. I want you to enjoy yourself for a while before you start ruling", said Poseidon. "Are you mad? We've just made him king and now you want him gallivanting to Thalos?", said Hera.

"I will stay here to help cement your rule", said Poseidon, ignoring her. "But what about the war? What about Jason? What about Rome?", asked Percy. "We've learned from reliable sources that Jason is heading to Aether. It will take him months to complete the journey and raise Aether in rebellion. As for Rome, they will need time to prepare as well", said Poseidon. "When do I leave?", asked Percy. "Within the fortnight", said Poseidon. "Alright", said Percy. "Is there anything else?", said Poseidon. "Yes, my lord. There is the matter of Lady Thalia", said Palaemon, with a pointed glance in Hera's direction.

"I had nothing to do with her absence", said Hera. "I'm well rid of her", she said. "If that's all, the council is dismissed", said Percy. They all bowed and left. Percy went as well to start packing, before he remembered something. He turned to Hera. "Yesterday, my father showed you that paper. What could possibly be written on it that could make a mother betray her son?", asked Percy. Hera looked at him strangely. "I'm not betraying him. I'm saving his life", she replied.


End file.
